


2020 Christmas Drabble #7 - Why Should I Miss You?

by learashi



Series: 2020 Christmas Drabble Series a.k.a 2020 sucks so let's make this the best Christmas ever [7]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: When Sho is sent overseas on assignment and may not be back in time for Christmas, Miyama says he will be fine. But will he?
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, Sakurai Sho/Miyama Hiroto
Series: 2020 Christmas Drabble Series a.k.a 2020 sucks so let's make this the best Christmas ever [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027719
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	2020 Christmas Drabble #7 - Why Should I Miss You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [machi_MJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machi_MJ/gifts).



> Welcome to my “despite the fact that 2020 sucks, let’s make this the best Christmas ever” drabble series.  
> Time for some more Miyama floof.

“Hiroto, may I speak with you for a moment?” Sho rarely visited his mate at his place of work, but since it was almost Christmas, it was the perfect opportunity to drop in a gift for Miyama’s co-workers at the same time.  
  
He placed the huge decorated basket filled with pastries and candy down on Akashi’s desk, sending the paralegal into a frenzy of excitement.  
  
“Touch any of those candies and I will choke you with your phone strap,” Miyama said without even looking in Akashi’s direction.  
  
The beta gulped and snatched his hand away from the jar of wrapped candies and hovered it over a cherry danish, waiting for Miyama’s permission.  
  
“Okay, but take it with you so I can talk to Sho in private,” Miyama said as he made shooing motions with his hands. He wanted Sho gone as soon as possible before everyone else returned from lunch to cut the disruption down to the bare minimum.  
  
As soon as they were alone, Sho moved closer to Miyama, struggling to resist the urge to kiss him. He didn’t dare to even attempt such a manoeuvre though as he knew that Miyama wouldn’t appreciate such a public display of affection even though they were the only ones in the room.  
  
Miyama’s eyes sparkled at the unexpected presence of his mate, but he maintained his aloof demeanour. “What are you doing here? I have work to do.”  
  
“Unfortunately so do I,” Sho said regretfully as he selected a decorated cookie, which he knew Miyama had baked, from a jar on a small table next to Miyama’s desk which had been filled with Christmas contributions from everyone. “Something unexpected has come up and Zero is sending me away on assignment. I’ll try and be back in time for Christmas, but I can't promise anything.”  
  
“Oh.” Miyama sat down at his desk and flipped through a folder, turning the pages with slightly more force than absolutely necessary. “Well, as you can see I will probably be too busy to be bothered with Christmas anyway.”  
  
Despite Miyama’s apparent nonchalance Sho’s alpha was alerted by the faint trace of distress pheromones emerging from the masking scent cancelling soap Miyama wore on working days.  
  
Making an exception to Miyama’s rules about touching, Sho stroked his fingers across his mate’s cheek and said softly, “Of course you will, but I might be a bit lonely, so will it be okay if I call you every night?”  
  
“Tsk.” Miyama pressed his face into Sho’s palm, savouring the warmth. “I wouldn't want your work to suffer, so I guess I'll have to find the time to talk to you.”  
  
Sho hid his smile as he made his way out of the office, deftly avoiding Sada who had spotted him through the window and was intent on inviting him to lunch.  
  
++  
  
“Hiroto, it looks like you're still in the office. Even though I’m in a different time zone I know that it’s after midnight where you are. You should be in bed, or at least at home.” Sho paced around his hotel room as he talked, clutching his phone tightly as he took in Miyama’s tired face.  
  
“Oh? Is it that late?” Miyama asked with feigned innocence. “I must’ve lost track of the time while I was waiting for you to call.”  
  
Sho was instantly contrite; things had run over while filming and he’d meant to call Miyama during one of his breaks, but had been taken for a meal by one of the local families they’d been filming with and he hadn’t wished to seem impolite. “I’m sorry, but I’m here now.”  
  
“And I really should be going,” Miyama huffed. He put his phone down on the desk and began to gather his belongings. “Alpha’s orders. Goodnight Sho.”  
  
“Hiroto! Sit.”  
  
Unable to disobey his alpha, Miyama instantly complied, sitting down abruptly with a mutinous look on his face. “I’m sitting. Talk.”  
  
“I have some bad news. There’s been some sort of issue with the flights home and I’m not going to be able to get back to you until the 28th.”  
  
“Oh. Okay.” Miyama swallowed hard and ran the edge of his thumbnail across the edge of his desk. “It’s not like Christmas is such a big deal for us.”  
  
Sho wanted to reach through the screen and reassure Miyama, who was clearly putting on a brave face. Even from the opposite side of the world he could feel his bond-mate’s unease as an ever present gnawing in the pit of his stomach. “Are you _sure_ you’re okay with it?”  
  
“Of course. I’m not one of those clingy omega types. You wouldn’t have taken me as your mate if I was.”  
  
“I guess I should hang up now and let you get some sleep. You have a big day in court tomorrow.” Sho’s hand hovered over his phone screen, but something about Miyama’s body language and the churning of his stomach made him hold off ending the connection. “Hiroto? What’s wrong?”  
  
Miyama’s voice was barely audible as he replied. “I miss you.”  
  
“I miss you too. I promise that we’re going to have the best Christmas ever, just as soon as I get home, even if it is a few days late.” Sho tried to send positive thoughts to his mate even though the disappointment was clearly written on Miyama’s face.  
  
++  
  
Miyama’s steps dragged and his shoulders slumped as he exited the elevator and walked up the corridor. It was Christmas Eve and he was coming home to an empty apartment. The court case which had lasted three long days had been draining and despite the fact that he’d won, he didn’t feel like celebrating. While Sho had been away he had immersed himself in his work. The distressed racing of his heart brought about by the extended separation from his bond-mate had been tolerable while he’d been occupied, but now his omega could no longer be suppressed and a soft sound of distress leaked out from between his clenched teeth as he fitted his key into the lock with a shaking hand.

As he opened the door the most beautiful scent in the world wafted into his nostrils and he took a deep breath, allowing the odour of cherries and dark chocolate to fill his senses. “Sho? Alpha!”

Miyama flung himself into Sho’s arms, almost knocking him to the floor in the process.

Sho clutched Miyama to his chest and released a soothing cloud of pheromones as he nipped at his mate’s scent gland and burrowed his face past the crisp collar of Miyama’s white shirt to nuzzle his bonding mark. The churning sensation on his stomach ebbed as he breathed in Miyama’s unique scent and found reassurance that Miyama was tired but perfectly well.

Miyama clung to Sho, moulding himself to him and closing his eyes as he felt the tension in his body release as he bathed in the presence of his alpha. He allowed himself to draw comfort from Sho for a few moments before pulling away slightly and scowling at him. “Why are you here?”

“We finished earlier than expected so I came home. I had to take four connecting flights but I managed to make it in time for Christmas.” Sho hid a smile as he answered, anticipating Miyama’s inevitable response. Even though he could feel Miyama’s relief at his return and his desire to be cared for Sho knew that his mate would never admit it.  
  
“I hope you didn't come back because you thought I couldn't cope without you,” Miyama huffed; exactly as Sho had predicted. “I was doing perfectly fine on my own.”

“Of course I didn’t come home early because I thought you were needy,” Sho said as he pulled Miyama closer to him, smiling over Miyama’s shoulder as he added, “I’m the one who couldn’t handle being without you.”  
  
“Well, I did miss you a bit too,” Miyama grudgingly admitted as he melted into Sho’s embrace.  
  
Sometimes it was all too easy to forget that despite Miyama’s independent nature, he was an omega and had needs which could only be satisfied by his alpha. They both did important jobs, but no job could be more important than their physical or mental wellbeing. Sho stroked Miyama’s cheek and looked deeply into his eyes. “I'm sorry that I wasn't here when you needed me. In future I'll make sure to give you more notice if I have to go away so that you can be better prepared, and I promise that I will never spend Christmas away from you from now on.”

Miyama’s eyes were huge and still clouded with emotions as he looked back at Sho, but the trace of a smile lifted the corners of his mouth. “Even though I obviously can look after myself, it's probably better for _you_ that way.”

“Oh definitely,” Sho agreed with a smile of his own; he could feel that Miyama was grounded again and well on the way back to his usual confident self. “I'm a complete mess when I am away from you. But you will be happy to know that I still managed to find time to buy what was on the list you gave me.”

“Really?” Miyama immediately perked up at the thought, and the clouds cleared from his expression.

“Of course. I have one suitcase entirely filled with the finest Swiss cheeses, salami, dried meat, gingerbread spices, chocolate and cookies, as per your detailed instructions. You have no idea how much trouble the sniffer dogs gave me at the airport, actually all four airports…” Sho replied with a slight shudder. Fortunately the airport staff had understood immediately when he’d explained that he was under instructions from his omega and sent him on his way with a smile.  
  
“This means that we can still have the perfect Christmas.” Miyama nuzzled Sho’s neck and clung to him. “Sho, thank you for coming home to me. I love you from head to mistletoe.”

As soon as Sho heard Miyama’s pun he let go the breath he didn't even know he’d been holding. Everything was going to be fine.


End file.
